


our future will be forever perfect

by amosanguis



Series: creature AUs [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 2nd POV - Hannibal, Dreamwalking, Gen, Hannigram - Freeform, implied Hannigram, stag!Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:03:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find little Abigail in her dreams, curled around herself and trying to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our future will be forever perfect

-z-

 

You find little Abigail in her dreams, curled around herself and trying to hide.

You shift, press your nose against her skin, her hair.

She stops crying and looks up at you – you notice that slowly, the dreamscape is getting brighter, less claustrophobic.

You paw at the ground and nose at her neck – she smells like sunshine and blood and despair.

 ** _Come with me_** , you send the thought to her, and then you turn, and walk away.  She walks beside you, an arm around your neck and her fingers in your feathers.

You lead her to Will’s house - to Will's mind. 

 ** _We will take care of you, darling Abigail_** , you say, watching as dream-Will waves at the two of you while wrestling with the dogs.  **_It will be perfect.  You’ll never have to run, never have to hide._**

And Abigail just smiles and presses a kiss to your nose.

You shift and take her hand, press your own kiss to it, and then tug her towards Will.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
